Alice in Wonderland
]] ]] 'Alice in Wonderland' is the composite title often given to Lewis Carroll's two Alice novels, ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, which was written in 1865, tells the story of a girl named Alice who falls down a rabbit hole into the magical world of Wonderland, where she meets a variety of strange and often nonsensical creatures before returning to the real world. A sequel, Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, was published in 1871. In it, Alice crosses through a mirror into a land made up of a giant chessboard where ordinary logic has been reversed. Aside from Alice, her cat Dinah, and cameo appearances by "Hatta" (the Mad Hatter) and "Haigha" (the March Hare), the characters in the sequel are all unique to the book. Through the Looking-Glass also includes Carroll's original poem "Jabberwocky." In many adaptations, including the 1951 animated Disney film, characters and incidents from the two novels are combined and set in Wonderland. Many such adaptations adopt the title Alice in Wonderland. The stories, which have been adapted and referenced in several Muppet and Creature Shop productions, have often followed this pattern. Dreamchild, whose fantasy sequences are based entirely on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, is the notable exception. The Muppet Show *In episode 506, the Muppets stage their own version of Carroll's tales, featuring guest star Brooke Shields as Alice. ::Characters from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland include the Queen of Hearts (Miss Piggy), the King of Hearts (Link Hogthrob), the Mad Hatter (Gonzo), the Cheshire Cat (Dr. Teeth), the Caterpillar (Floyd Pepper), the Dormouse (a chicken), the White Rabbit, the March Hare, and the Duchess. ::Characters from Through the Looking-Glass include Tweedledum and Tweedledee (Statler and Waldorf), Humpty Dumpty, the Jabberwock, the Son (Scooter), the Father (Rowlf), the Slithy Toves, the Borogoves, and the Mome Raths. *In the "Gonzo's Story" issue of The Muppet Show Comic Book, Gonzo reprises his role as the Mad Hatter at his Tea Party in the "all-rodent martial arts extravaganza that is" the musical number "Twinkle Twinkle Little Rat." However, instead of being accompanied by Alice and the March Hare, Gonzo is joined by Rizzo and three anonymous rats "all dressed up to do karate" (one of whom plays the Dormouse in the teapot). When they run out of tea, Rizzo suggests coffee instead, but they soon regret that decision after drinking twenty cups worth. Muppet Babies * The simultaneously released Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales and Muppet Babies Storybook Calendar 1990 featured photo puppet versions of Baby Piggy as Alice, Baby Gonzo as the Mad Hatter, Baby Fozzie as the March Hare, and a baby rat as the Dormouse in the Mad Tea Party scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The photograph is by John Barrett. * In Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales, in a scene based on the original 19th century nursery rhyme and not Carroll's version, Scooter and Skeeter play Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Jim Henson's Creature Shop *The Creature Shop provided the special effects and Creatures for the film Dreamchild, which is a fictionalized combination of Carroll's life and his novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Characters from the novel include the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the Mock Turtle, and they Gryphon. *In 1999, the Creature Shop supplied realistic puppet characters for a more straightforward Hallmark Entertainment TV movie, simply titled Alice in Wonderland. This version combined events from both novels, adapting the majority of the first book and incorporating elements from its sequel. ::Characters from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland include Alice, the White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the Caterpillar, the King of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts, the Knave of Hearts, the Mock Turtle, the Gryphon, the Duchess, the Baby, the Mouse, and various cards, flamingos, and hedgehogs. ::Characters from Through the Looking Glass include the White Knight, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the live flowers, various chess pieces, and the Walrus and the Carpenter. Sesame Street * Reporter Kermit interviews Alice in a Sesame Street News Flash segment . When Kermit first introduces her, she is so tiny that she can hardly be seen. Upon drinking from a water bottle labeled "Drink Me," however, she becomes as tall as Kermit, then larger and larger until all that can be seen of her are her red and white striped stockings. * Abby in Wonderland is a 2008 direct-to-DVD film adaptation that combines elements from the two Alice novels, and features Sesame Street characters in the main roles, including Abby Cadabby as Alice. In this version, some of the original Wonderland characters were modified to fit the Sesame Street character that portrayed them. These include Elmo as the Red Rabbit (White Rabbit), Cookie Monster as the Cheshire Cookie Cat (Cheshire Cat), Count von Count as the Counterpillar (Caterpillar) and Oscar the Grouch as the Grouch of Hearts (Queen of Hearts). Other characters included Grover as the Mad Hatter, a miniature Zoe as the Dormouse, Bert and Ernie as Tweedledum and Tweedledee, Rosita as a live flower, and two new characters: Cookie and Bottle. * The title of CD-ROM Elmo Through the Looking-Glass is inspired by the novel Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There. * The book Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book features Alice and the White Rabbit. References *On the Grin & Giggle with Big Bird album, Big Bird recites the "Jabberwocky" poem. *In the Muppet Babies episode "Nice to Have Gnome You," Baby Piggy has misplaced her library copy of Alice in Wonderland. *The title of the Farscape episode "Through the Looking Glass" is a reference to Carroll's books. *In Sesame Street episode 4037, Super Grover exclaims "O frabjous day!" quoting from "Jabberwocky." *In episodes 4069 and 4070, Maria has a looking glass waiting at the Mail-It Shop to be mailed to Alice in Wonderland (as soon as she can figure out the zip code). *In episode 4159, a rabbit, worried about being late, drops his electric teapot off at the Fix-It Shop to be repaired in time for the tea party. Connections * Debbie Allen played the Red Queen in the 1982 filmed stage show Alice at the Palace * Alan Bennett played the Mouse in the 1966 Wednesday Play television version. He also narrated the BBC audio version. * Kaye Ballard played the Duchess in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland * Timothy Bateson voiced the Mouse, the Mad Hatter, and a Card in the 1966 Caedmon Audio version * Tim Burton directed the 2010 Disney film adaption * Red Buttons played The White Rabbit in the 1985 television movie * Sid Caesar played The Gryphon in the 1985 television movie * Helena Bonham Carter played The Red Queen in the 2010 Disney film adaptation * Carol Channing played The White Queen in the 1985 television movie * Imogene Coca played The Cook in the 1985 television movie * James Coco played the King of Hearts in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland * Townsend Coleman voiced Tom Fool in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass * Steve Coogan played the Gnat in the 1998 British television movie Alice Through the Looking Glass * Phyllis Diller voiced the White Queen in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass * Stephen Fry will play the Cheshire Cat in the 2010 Disney film adaptation * John Gielgud played the Mock Turtle in the 1966 Wednesday Play television version. * Merv Griffin played the Conductor in the 1985 television movie * Elizabeth Hanna voiced the Queen of Hearts in the 1987 animated film The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland * Sherman Hemsley played the Mouse in the 1985 television movie * Geoffrey Holder played the Cheshire Cat in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland * Ian Holm played the White Knight in the 1998 British television movie Alice Through the Looking Glass * Michael Jeter played the Caterpiller and the Dormouse in the 1982 filmed stage show Alice at the Palace * Arte Johnson played the Dormouse in the 1985 television movie * Harvey Korman played the White King in the 1985 television movie, and voiced the Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? * Nathan Lane played the Mouse in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland * Christopher Lee will play the Griffin in the 2010 Disney film adaptation * John Lovelady puppeteered and voiced the Dormouse in the Disney Channel live action series Adventures in Wonderland * Spike Milligan played the Gryphon in the 1972 film * Dudley Moore played the Dormouse in the 1972 film * Pat Morita played the Horse in the 1985 television movie * Robert Morley played the King of Hearts in the 1985 television movie * Austin Pendleton played the White Rabbit in the 1983 "Great Performances" adaptation of Alice in Wonderland * Sam Pottle composed a choral arrangement of "Jabberwocky" * Alan Rickman will play the Caterpillar in the 2010 Disney film adaptation * Will Ryan voiced the Paper Man in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass * Telly Savalas played the Cheshire Cat in the 1985 television movie * Peter Sellers played the King of Hearts in the 1966 Wednesday Play television version and the March Hare in the 1972 film version * Dick Smothers played Tweedledee in the 1966 television film Alice Through the Looking Glass * Ringo Starr played the Mock Turtle in the 1985 television movie * John Stocker voiced the Cheshire Cat in the 1987 animated film The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland * Meryl Streep played Alice in the 1982 filmed stage show Alice at the Palace * Sally Struthers played The Tiger Lily in the 1985 television movie * Mr. T voiced the Jabberwock in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass * Burr Tillstrom played the Mock Turtle in the 1955 Hallmark Hall of Fame version * Jack Warden played the Owl in the 1985 television movie * Jonathan Winters played Humpty Dumpty in the 1985 television movie and voiced Tweedledum & Tweedledee in the 1987 version of Alice Through the Looking Glass See also * Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Literary References Category:Literature